


Skateboarding and Snowboarding Aren't the Same

by lameykindaworld



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Langa is a bad teacher, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Reki falls a lot, Snowboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameykindaworld/pseuds/lameykindaworld
Summary: Langa teaches Reki how to snowboard.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	Skateboarding and Snowboarding Aren't the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I should preface this by saying I have only snowboarded twice in my life. Though I have been skiing since I was 4 so...

“Alright, how does it feel?” Langa asked.

“Umm…” Reki shifted the weight on his feet and moved around a bit.

When Langa had offered to teach him how to snowboard, Reki had jumped at the idea. However, now that he has a board attached to his feet and is slowly growing cold, he isn't sure how to feel. 

“I guess it feels okay.” 

They currently are standing on the flats near the lodge. He was borrowing one of Langa’s old boards and also his helmet. When Reki asked what helmet Langa would wear, Langa had only laughed and said, _If I crash on the bunny hill I deserve it. Trust me, you’ll need it more than me._

“Try moving around a bit. Waddle and stuff. Get used to it. Then I can teach you how to actually move around on the flats,” Langa instructs.

Reki wiggles his feet a bit, he doesn’t fall. He twists his body and board, he doesn’t fall. He tries to jump, and right as he started to feel like he landed it, his board slipped out from under him and he fell. Reki lands on his butt with a curse, and when he looks up, Langa is smirking at him. 

“What’s with that look?” Reki demands, getting back onto his feet.

“Oh nothing, just enjoying your pain.”

Reki sputters, “What? Why?!”

“After having you witness me trying to skateboard for the first time, it’s nice to see you struggle a bit.” Reki shoves Langa hard, but it only results in him losing balance. Flapping his arms in an attempt to save himself, he feels himself losing the battle to gravity. In a frantic attempt to save himself, he grabbed Langa to steady himself. That only made Langa smirk more.

Damn him.

After Reki is steady, Langa goes and grabs his board. He comes back over a second later and starts strapping in his right foot. “Okay, enough screwing around. Unstrap your right foot and we can practice moving on the flats.”

Reki lets out a sigh, he hopes falling won’t become too much of a habit. He reaches down and starts working on freeing his right foot. “So when are we going to use that fancy chair lift thing you were telling me about?”

Langa thinks for a second, “Maybe after lunch.”

“After lunch?!” Reki exclaims, it was 9 in the morning, they had just started!

“Well, we have to get you turning and stopping on the magic carpet before you can ride a chairlift. Otherwise you will find yourself careening down a hill with no way to stop. Also I am not sure what the learning curve will look like with your skateboarding background.” 

Well, then.

After he gets his foot out, Langa shows him how to use his free foot to push himself around. For Reki, it was a bit of a learning curve to have his front foot attached at a 90 degree angle to the board, but he eventually figured it out. Surprisingly it was easier to push with his foot in front of the board rather than the behind like he would do for skateboarding.

Soon enough he was comfortably moving around across the snow.

“This isn’t that bad--” Reki couldn’t even finish his sentence before he hit an icy patch, he lost his balance, and the board flew out from under him. “Ow…”

Langa only snickered, but after a couple more minutes, Langa announced Reki was ready for the magic carpet.

•••

The magic carpet turned out to be a very small section of hill that was fenced off for the beginners. A small conveyor belt that you step on and brings you up the hill, giving it the magic carpet name. That was all fine. However, every single other person there besides Langa and Reki was either a child, a parent, or a teacher. Not only that, but Reki kept having to dodge small children that came careening down the hill. 

“Do we really have to start here? I feel like I am accidentally going to clothesline a child,” Reki complained. 

Langa shook his head, “Yep. So come on.”

Langa glides over and onto the magic carpet with ease. When Reki tried to do the same, his board started moving before he could really process what was happening. He feels gravity take control and soon he’s falling over into the snow mound on the side of the magic carpet.

“What are you, a newbie?” 

Reki looks up and makes eye contact with a small boy on a pair of tiny skis. “Uh… yeah.”

The little boy shook his head and shoved Reki’s board off the carpet. Reki stared, flabbergasted, as the kid easily stepped onto the conveyor belt and went up the hill. Halfway up the hill, the boy made eye contact with him and stuck out his tongue.

Reki groaned, that 5 year old really just showed him up. 

“Come one Reki!” He heard Langa call from the top, “If it’s easier you can just take off your board and walk up the hill.”

That sounded like a much better idea.

After walking up the hill, Reki straps the board back on his feet and starts learning how to actually snowboard. 

He learns to stop on both his front and back edge. Then he works on turns which take forever. More often than not, when Reki tries to turn, he ends up careening down the hill barely being able to stop himself from running into a child.

“Reki, you aren’t doing it correctly.”

Langa is a bad teacher.

“Like I don’t know that,” Reki yells back up the hill before falling on his back in the snow.

A second later, Reki hears the recognizable sound of a snowboard stopping and looks up to see Langa.

“You need to shift your weight from toes to heels, then to turn the other way, go from heels to toes. With your skateboarding background it shouldn’t be that hard.” Langa crouches down next to him and pokes him on the forehead.

Reki groans and curls in on himself. “It’s different when you have a board that will go every which way! I keep turning in circles…”

“Come on.” Langa grabs Reki’s arm and starts pulling him up. “Once you get the turns down we can go take a break and get hot cocoa.”

Now that’s more like it.

•••

An hour later Reki can finally turn somewhat consistently and stop without falling over. Which in his books, is a success. So that means he now finds himself squished next to Langa in a crowded lodge drinking hot chocolate. 

“Hmmm.” Reki lets the steam from the cup warm his face. The lodge is a huge building with plenty of room, yet the entire cafeteria area, and waiting areas, are full of people. Reki and Langa had tried to find a table to sit at in the cafeteria, but every table was in use. That left them to check the lobby where they found a spot at a small bench that was more of a seat and barely fit both of them.

“Mhmm,” is all Langa said in reply. Langa’s face was frost bitten and red, his hair all messed up from his hat. He looked all raggedy, it was cute.

“So what do you think of my progress?”

“Well, it’s a little different than I expected. What normal beginners are good at you failed, but what beginners usually fail at you succeeded. I guess your muscle memory is to blame,” Langa said, shrugging and taking another sip of cocoa. “Though, if you feel up to it, we could go to the chair lift now and eat a late lunch to avoid crowds. It’s about 11 now, so we could go back out and eat lunch at 1:30 or so.”

Reki felt his heart leap. “The lift!”

“Yep.”

“But you said after lunch?”

“Well, you can stop fine and you’ve crashed plenty while you skateboard, so I figure you are more of a harm to yourself than others so we should be fine.”

•••

Thirty minutes later and Reki was not fine. 

Firstly, Langa spent five minutes explaining how to get on and off the chairlift. In theory it made sense. When he got on, Langa asked the attendant to slow down the lift, so he got on fine. However, when they got to the top, the chairlift did not slow down. While getting off Reki panicked and screwed up, resulting in himself crashing into Langa. They both fell to the ground in a heap and the whole chair lift had to be stopped.

Next, he went down the hill. It was all fine and dandy till a little kid on skis came barreling down the hill and cut him off. To avoid crushing the child, who was easily a third of his size, Reki had to bail. Which meant falling on his butt to stop quick enough, and the force of the action hurt so bad it was for sure going to bruise. 

Finally, right as he was gaining speed in his turns, Reki’s legs froze up. It was probably his fifth time going down this run, and he finally felt he was getting the hang of it. However, he chickened out on a turn and found himself careening nose first down the hill. He probably wasn’t going all that fast compared to his skateboarding, but without the ability to bail and a board attached to his feet, Reki was terrified. 

“Langa!” Reki yelled as he tried to stop, he couldn't get the board to turn, he felt frozen. Everytime he tried to stop, the board would wobble and Reki would freak out. 

“Put your weight on your heels!” He heard Langa yell from somewhere behind him. 

_Oh yeah!_

He shifted his weight and the board went horizontal to the slope, but with that much speed, and not enough control, his back hit the ground followed by his head. He felt his head rattle in his helmet as he spun around multiple times before coming to a stop.

“Ow…” he muttered, closing his eyes. _t makes more sense now that you mostly get bruises and broken bones…_

A second later he heard Langa stop beside him. “Are you okay? That was a pretty hard crash.”

Reki just groaned and shook his head. “I think I’m done now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's a huge turn off to read in the notes that it's someone's first fanfic, but this is the end notes so you've already read the fanfic! Caught you! This is my first fanfic, if you have any advise, let me know! Let me know if you want more.  
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lameykindaworld/)


End file.
